Uriah Heep Concerts 1990s
1990 German Tour May 08 - Theatrefabrik, Munchen May 09 - Music & Action, Kirchheim May 10 - Stadthalle, Dietzenbach May 11 - Marktwaage, Mainburg May 12 - Festival, Roth May 22 - Capitol, Mannheim Germany (support Czakan) North American Tour Jun 11 - Biddy Mulligan's, Chicago, IL Jun 15 - Columbus, OH Jul 04 - Riverfest, Fort Madison, IO Jul 08 - Memphis, TN ??? ? - Rock'n'Roll Heaven, Toronto, ON Jul 28 - Giants Of Rock Festival, Hameenlinna, Finland {w/ Pretty Maids & Running Wild} Aug 04 - Dresden Festival, East Germany Aug 11 - Bulldog Bash (Biker Festival), Long Marston, UK Aug 12 - Scandenborg Festival, Copenhagen, Denmark Oct 11 - Town & Country Club, London, UK -CANCELLED Oct 19 - Thorshavn Faroer Island Spanish Tour Nov 11 - Zaragoza Carpa Municipal support REO Nov 12 Txibisto, Vergara, Guipuzcoa Nov 18 - Madrid 1991 UK Tour Feb 28 - Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone Mar 01 - Woodville Halls, Gravesend Mar 02 - Corn Exchange, Ipswich Mar 03 - University, Leicester Mar 04 - Rock City, Nottingham Mar 05 - Oakengates Town Hall, Telford Mar 06 - International 2, Manchester Mar 07 - Middlesbrough Town Hall Mar 08 - Cresset, Peterborough Mar 10 - The Waterfront, Norwich Mar 12 - Mayfair, Glasgow Mar 13 - Tic Toc, Coventry Mar 14 - Colosseum, Leeds Mar 15 - Astoria, London Mar 16 - Civic Hall, Guildford Mar 17 - Beirkeller, Bristol Mar 18 - Assembly Rooms, Worthing Mar 19 - The Academy, Bournemouth Mar 21 - Corn Exchange, Cambridge German / Holland Tour Mar 23- Neede, Holland Mar 24 - Noorderlicht, Tilburg, Holland Mar 25 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland Mar 26 - Blue Moon, Oberhausen Mar 27 - Jovel Music Hall, Munster Mar 28 - Capitol, Hannover Mar 29 - Grose Freihet, Hamburg Mar 31 - Lucifer, Langendorf Apr 01 - Aladin, Bremen Apr 02 - Downtown Musichall, Korbach Apr 03 - Colosseum, Ludwigshafen Apr 04 - Illalhalle, Illingen Apr 05 - Stedenhalle, Idar-Oberstein Apr 06 - Deutschmeisterhalle in Gundelsheim Apr 07 - Longhorn, Stuttgart Apr 09 - Gorki Park, Senden Apr 10 - Hausach, Milleu Apr 11 - Stadthalle, Sigmaringen-Heinstatten Apr 12 - Festhalle, Horxholm Apr ?? - Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin Apr 20 - Stadthalle, Aalen Apr 21 - Jahbachhalle, Lohmar Apr 23 - Theatrefabrik, Munchen Apr 24 - Stadthalle, O-Ilmenau Apr 25 - Stadtgarten, O-Erfurt Apr 26 - Stadthalle, O-Leinefelde Apr 27 - Schutzenhalle, Finnentrop-Schonholthausen Apr 28 - Stadthalle, Saarburg Apr 29 - E-Werk, Koln Apr 30 - Festzelt (Sprothalle), Adelsheim May 02 - Barbarasaal, Augsburg May 05 - Vooruit Gent België Jul 12 - The Voice, Oslo, Norway Cancelled by the promotor Jul 13 - Hove Amfi, Arendal, Norway Jul 27 - Powerhouse 91, Hannington-Northanys, UK Summer ?? - Dinosaurock Festival, Mikkeli, Finland Aug 30 - Goeroe Festival, Nieuw Schoonebeek, Holland Aug 31 - Twistringen Festival, Germany Sept 01 - Basel's Rockfest Pratteln Switserland Japanese Tour Sep 17 - Club Quattoro, Nagoro Sep 18 - Club Quattoro, Osaka Sep 19 - Club Citta, Tokyo Sep 20 - Club Citta, Tokyo Sep 21 - Penny Lane, Sapporo European Dates Nov 30 - Willisaw, Switzerland Dec 02 - Mayfair, Glasgow, UK - CANCELLED Dec 02 - Orphium, Graz, Austria Dec 03 - Kleine Messenhalle, Bozen, Bolzano, Italy Dec 04 - Dance Palace, Niederdorf, Germany Dec 06 - Prague, Czechoslovakia Dec 07 - ?? , Czechoslovkia Dec 08 - Praque - Czechoslovakia 1992 Carnival Of Rock German Tour {w/ Nazareth} Feb 10 - Halle, Easy Schorre Feb 11 - Haus Der Einheit, Chemnitz Feb 12 - Sachs Music Hall, Dresden Feb 13 - Capitol, Hannover Feb 15 - E-Werk, Erlangen Feb 16 - Theatrefabrik, Munchen Feb 17 - Longhorn, Stuttgart Feb 18 - Gorki Park, Ulm Feb 19 - Music Hall, Frankfurt Feb 20 - Rock Heaven, Herford Feb 22 - Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg Feb 23 - Music Circus Ruhr, Oberhausen Feb 24 - Tor 3 , Dusseldorf Feb 25 - Aladin, Bremen Feb 26 - Die Halle Quartier Latin, Berlin Feb 28 - Discothek Qu, Regansburg Feb 29 - Rottgilhalle, Eggenfelden Mar 01 - Stranocacino, Chieming Mar 02 - Unterfrankenhalle, Aschaffenberg Mar 13 - Party Tent, Lemelerveld, Holland Mar 14 - Stadszaal, Middenmeer, Holland Mar 15 - Noorderlight, Tilburg, Holland With Nazareth Mar 16 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland Apr 16 - Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK {w/ Yngwie Malmsteen} Jul 04 - Eschershausen, Germany Jun 06 - Summerland, Isle Of Man, UK Jun 08 - Summerland, Isle Of Man, UK Jul 10 - Graz, Austria Jul 11 - Trier, Germany Aug 02 - Roots Rock Festival, Nidrum, Belgium Aug 14 - Stadium X-Lecia, Warsaw, Poland {AIDS benefit, 100 000 people! / Televised} Aug 22 - Open Air Festival, Gampel, Switzerland {Replaced Gary Moore; 85 000 people!} Sep 11 - Rock '92 Festival, Bucharest, Romania Sep 12 - Sports Stadium, Lviv, Ukraine - CANCELLED Sep 25 - Pop Rock Country Festival, Schupfahrt, Switzerland Sep 26 - Via Rock, Viand-Geraardsbergen, Belgium Oct 03 - Rocknight Festival, 7420 Munsingen, Bottingen, Germany 1993 German Tour {w/ Nazareth} Feb 09 - Ekzente, Tuttlingen Feb 10 - Feuerwache, Mannheim Feb ?? - Nurnberg - A Feb 11 - Music Hall, Frankfurt Feb 12 - Resi, Nurnberg Feb 14 - Tor 3, Dusseldorf Feb 15 - Outpost, Gottingen Feb 16 - Kongress-Haus, Cobourg Feb 17 - Musicszene, Knetzgau Feb 18 - Mehrzwekhalle, Freising Feb 19 - Markgrafenhalle, Neustad Feb 20 - Jugendtreff, Fulda Feb 22 - Q, Ragensburgh Feb 23 - Terminal 1, Munchen Feb 25 - Capitol, Hannover Feb 26 - Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg Feb 27 - Sporthalle, Erndtebruck Feb 28 - Aladin, Bremen Mar 02 - Longhorn, Stuttgart Mar 03 - Stadthalle, Aalen Mar 04 - Osnabrock ? Augsburg Dampfbläserhalle Mar 19 - Golden Schlagerparade TV, Germany Mar 20 - Festhutte Amriswil, Switzerland May 29 - Tent, Egellaan, Zandvoorde/Oostend, Belgium May 30 - Open Air Festival, Gustrow, Germany Jun 01 - Posthof, Linz, Austria Jun 02 - Sporthalle, Weinerneustadt, Austria Jun 12 - Glamrock Festival, Esbjerg, Denmark Jun 18 - The Moss Festival, Norway {2 shows in 1 day!...} Jun 18 - Hellerudsletta (near Oslo), Norway {w/ Kinks & Glen Hughes} Jul 03 - ?? Festival, ?? Germany Jul 10 - Out In The Green Festival, Zurich, Switzerland {w/ Kinks, Mr. Big, Bryan Adams} Jul 17 - Olympic Park Gymnasium 2, Seoul, South Korea Jul 18 - Olympic Park Gymnasium 2, Seoul, South Korea Jul 22 - Jurmala Festival, Latvia Aug 07 - Open Air Festival, Breitenbach, Switzerland Aug 13 - Gmund Open Air Festival, Austria Aug 14 - Finkensheim Arena, Austria {w/ Slade} Aug 28 - Norstedt Festival, (near) Hamburg, Germany North American Tour {"Total Recall", w/ Wishbone Ash, Blue Oyster Cult, Nazareth} Nov 05 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC Nov 06 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC Nov 07 - Riverside Coliseum, Kamloops, BC Nov 09 - Max Bell Centre, Calgary, AB Nov 10 - Convention Centre, Edmonton, AB Nov 11 - Titan Place, Saskatoon, SK Nov 12 - Convention Centre, Winnipeg, MB Nov 13 - Target Centre, Minneapolis, MN Nov 14 - Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS Nov 16 - Convention Centre, Stevens Point, WI Nov 17 - Piere's, Fort Wayne, IN Nov 18 - Planwood House, Buffalo, NY Nov 19 - RPM Warehouse, Toronto, ON Nov 20 - Lu-Lu's, Kitchener, ON Nov 22 - Battelle Hall, Columbus, OH Nov 24 - Boomers, Martinsburg, WV Nov 26 - Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY Nov 27 - Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA Nov 29 - Palmer Auditorium, Davenport, IL Nov 30 - Coronade Theatre, Rockford, IL Dec 01 - Club Eastbrook, Grand Rapids, MI Dec 02 - The American Theatre, St. Louis, MO Dec 03 - Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL Dec 04 - The Palace Of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI German Tour {"Golden Age Of Rock 'N' Roll", w/ Blue Oyster Cult, Girlschool, Wishbone Ash, Molly Hatchet} Dec 08 - Stadthalle, Offenbach Dec 09 - Stadthalle, Furth Dec 10 - Haldenberghalle, Goeppingen Dec 11 - Eissporthalle, Halle Dec 12 - Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf Dec 14 - Wikinghalle, Flensburg Dec 15 - Musichalle, Hannover Dec 17 - Hessenhalle, Alsfeld Dec 18 - Eberthalle, Ludwigshafen Dec 19 - Terminal 1, Munchen Dec 20 - Rockhaus, Vienna, Austria 1994 Apr 29 - Mick Ronson Memorial Concert, Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK {Trevor & Phil L. only} Dutch Tour May 13 - Struik, Heino May 14 - Sjiwa, Baarlo May 15 - Noorderlight, Tiburg support Siddhartha German Tour Jun 02 - Stone Rock Festival, Wiesen, Austria Jun 03 - Walduhne, Berlin Jun 05 - Eissporthalle, Halle Jun 07 - Westfallenhalle, Dortmund Jun 08 - Sporthalle, Hamburg Jun 10 - Festival, Karlshamn, Sweden* Belleuparken, Karlshamn Sweden Rock Festival, Deep Purple (Headline), Blackfoot Jun 11 - Scandinavium, Gottenburg, Sweden Heden, Gothenburg Deep Purple (Headline) and Stefan Andersson Jun 13 - Seidenstickerhalle, Bielefeld (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 14 - Eissporthalle, Kassel (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 15 - Nibelungernahalle, Passau (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 16 - Saarlandhalle, Saarbrucken (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 17 - Villingen, Schwenningen (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 17 - Open Air Festival, Liechtenstein, Switzerland {2 shows in 1 day!} Jun 19 - Sehweabenhalle, Augsberg (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 23 - Koln Music Hall, Koln Jun 24 - Barbanthallen, Denbosh, Holland (w/ Deep Purple) Jun 25 - Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg Jun 26 - Music Palast, Brilon Jul 02 - Frielichtbuhne, Mieste North American Tour {Most dates w/ Blue Oyster Cult} Sep 01 - Springfield Virginia, Washington, DC Sep 02 - Michaelangelos, Correy, PA Sep 03 - Val Du Lakes Amphitheatre, Mears, MI Sep 04 - Piere's, Fort Wayne, IN Sep 06 - Grand Forks, West Minnesota, MN Sep 08 - Buffalo Rose, Golden, CO Sep 09 - Zephyr Club, Salt Lake City, UT Sep 10 - Bogey's, Boise, ID Sep 13 - Eugene Fairgrounds Hall, Eugene, OR Sep 15 - Roseland Theatre, Portland, OR Sep 16 - Under The Rail, Seattle, WA Sep 17 - Red Lion Ballroom, Pasco, WA Sep 20 - Edmonton, AB Sep 21 - Calgary, AN Sep 22 - Kelowna, BC Sep 23 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC Sep 24 - Forge Strathcona, Victoria, BC Sep 27 - Winnipeg, MN Sep 28 - Minneapolis, MN German Dates Oct 01 - Castle Rock Festival, Sigmaringen - CANCELLED Oct 02 - Halle, Rastatt {w/ Saxon & Roger Chapman} Oct 03 - Air Base 7, Wildenrath 1995 South African Tour {w/ Deep Purple, also w/ John Lawton on vocals!} Mar 24 - Sambrow Bank Arena, Pretoria Mar 25 - Village Green, Durban Mar 27 - The Three Arts, (Plumstead) Capetown Mar 28 - The Three Arts, (Plumstead) Capetown Mar 29 - The Three Arts, (Plumstead) Capetown Mar 30 - The Three Arts, (Plumstead Capetown Apr 01 - Rand Show Amphitheatre, Johannesburg Apr 02 - Rand Show Amphitheatre, Johannesburg German Tour Apr > May - CANCELLED May 01 - Prater Festival, Wien, Austria {w/ Lawton} May 06 - Werra Rhon Halle, Merkers (Vacha), Germany {w/ Lawton} Austrian/European {Return of Bernie Shaw!} Jun 11 - Glopperock Festival, Norway Jun 14 - Zelt Neuderfl, Austria Jun 15 - Freibad Bruck Jun 16 - Zelt Rechnitz Jun 17 - Zelt/LAA, Zurndorf Jul 08 - Troisvierges, Nord DU (near Ettelbruck), Luxembourg, Sweden Jul 15 - Vessel Zelt, Austria Jul 22 - Albeswald Berke Biker Festival Jul 29 - Goppingen Festival, Germany Aug 19 - Veledrom Brmo, Czech Republic Aug 25 - Orkal Lesiure Park, Norway Aug 26 - Verdal Folkpark, Norway Aug 27 - Rockerfeller, Oslo, Norway SEP 1 FESTIVAL HUYBERGEN (supportacts : Gomer pyle + Jan James) Brazilian Tour (w/ Nazareth) Sep 12 - Olympia, São Paulo Sep 13 - Olympia, São Paulo Sep 14 - Metropolitan, Rio de Janeiro Sep 15 - Mineirinho, Belo Horizonte Sep 16 - Aeroanta, Curitiba German Tour Sep 21 - Batschkapp, Frankfurt Sep 22 - E-Werk, Erlangen Sep 23 - Fitness Studio, Oberkochen Sep 24 - Wappensaal, Munchen Sep 25 - Stadthalle, Schweinfurt Sep 26 - Longhorn, Stuttgart Sep 27 - Capitol, Mannheim Sep 29 - Qu, Regensburg Oct 01 - Capitol, Halle Oct 02 - Neue Welt, Berlin Oct 04 - Live Music Hall, Koln Oct 05 - Music Hall, Hannover Oct 06 - Stadthalle, Betzdorf Oct 07 - Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg Oct 09 - Max, Ortenburg Oct 10 - Rockhaus, Wien, Austria Oct 11 - Adler, Ennetach, Germany Dec ?? - Bernie Shaw returns home to play 3 gigs in BC with covers band 'In Transit' 1996 May 15 - Eissporthalle, Solingen, Germany {w/ Bay City Rollers & The Sweet} May 25 - Jelling Festival, Denmark Jun 01 - Cafe Opera, Stockholm, Sweden {w/ Kinks & Nazareth} Russian Tour Jun 02 - Samara {as "special guests" from city's Mayor} Jun 04 - St. Petersburg Jun 05 - Rossia Concert Hall, Moscow Jun 06 - Rossia Concert Hall, Moscow Jun 09 - Perm German Dates Aug 16 - Biker Festival, Breitenworbis Aug 17 - Freilichtbuhne AM Badesse, Rossbach Aug 23 - Eisenhuttenstadt Festival, (near) Frankfurt Aug 25 - Oberhof Festival, (near) Frankfurt Aug 25 - Kiev, Ukraine Aug 31 - Open Air Festival, Recklinghaussen, Germany Sep 01 - Rodelsee, Sonntag, Germany Sep 07 - Pioneers Of Rock Festival, Krailling near Munich, Germany {w/ Saga, Nazareth, Survivor,...} Sep 14 - Skien, Norway European Tour Oct 10 - Madrid, Spain Oct 11 - Victoria, Spain Oct 12 - Barcelona, Spain Oct 15 - Rockhaus, Vienna, Austria Oct 16 - The Incognito, Munchen, Germany Oct 18 - Nurenberg Oct 19 - Saarbruken Oct 20 - Stuttgart Oct 21 - Essheffenberg Oct 23 - Mannheim Oct 24 - Bielefeld Oct 25 - Hamburg Oct 26 - Gumunden Oct 27 - Alter Wartesaal, Koln Oct 29 - Berlin Oct 30 - Kiel Oct 31 - Esbjerg, Denmark Nov 01 - Gothenberg, Sweden Nov 02 - Olufstroum, Sweden Nov 03 - Copenhagen, Denmark Nov 06 - Tharlin, Estonia Nov 07 - Doris, Lappenranta, Finland Nov 08 - Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland Nov 09 - Cumulus, Rauma, Finland Nov 11 - Rockefeller, Oslo, Norway Nov 14 - Stadsdanszaal Middelburg Nov 15 - Atlantis Alkmaar (Support act: The Breeze) 1997 Russian Tour Feb 21 - Hockey Arena, Rostov-don Feb 23 - Fllarmony Hall, Nizhny Novgorod Feb 25 - Sports Centre, Togliatti Feb 28 - Hockey Arena, Cheliabinsk Mar 02 - Hockey Arena, Ekaterinburg Mar 04 - Circus, Ufa Mar 07 - Circus, Omsk Mar 08 - Circus, Omsk Mar 11 - Hockey Arena, Tomsk Mar 13 - Hockey Arena, Krasnoyarsk Mar 15 - Hockey Arena, Novosibirsk Mar 16 - Hockey Arena, Barnaul Mar 18 - Hockey Arena, Kemerovo Mar 20 - Marine Concert Hall, Vladivostok Mar 21 - Hockey Arena, Murmansk Greek Tour Apr 03 - Milos Club, Thessaloniki Apr 04 - Rodon Club, Athens Apr 05 - Milos Club, Larissa UK Dates Apr 22 - JB's, Dudley Apr 23 - Astoria 2, London Apr 24 - The Wheatsheafe, Stoke May 24 - Festival, Granada, Spain May 30 - Bad Blakenburg, Germany May 31 - Hundisburg, Germany Jun 07 - Open Air Festival, Saarlouis, Germany Jun 13 - Biker's Festival, Udine, Italy Jun 28 - Gera Festival, Germany Jul 12 - Biker's Festival, Altrip, (near) Mannheim, Germany Aug 08 - 2nd Mick Ronson Tribute Concert, Hull, UK {w/ Trevor Bolder} European Tour Sep 19 - Festival Thuringen, Germany Sep 20 - Festival Wernesgrun, Germany Sep 23 - Marcchiaro Blues Festival, Naples, Italy Sep 27 - Prague, Czech Republic Sep 28 - Zlin, Czech Republic {Flood Victim benefit show} Sep 2? - Uherske Hradiste, Czech Republic. Oct ?? - Spiders From Mars UK Tour {w/ Trevor Bolder} {"Wizards Of Rock Tour"} Nov 08 - Minsk, Russia HollyRock -support Nov 14 - Planet Max, Winterthur, Switzerland Nov 15 - Z 7, Pratteln, Switzerland Nov 16 - Forum, Landquart, Switzerland Nov 17 - Konrad Frey Halle, Bad Kreuznach, Germany Nov 19 - Rockhouse, Wien, Austria Nov 20 - Kulturzentrum, Imst, Austria Nov 21 - Congress, Villach, Austria Nov 22 - Orpheum, Graz, Austria Nov 23 - Stadthalle, Saalfelden, Austria Nov 25 - Kulturzentrum, Lint, Austria - CANCELLED Nov 26 - Zeppelinhalle, Kaufbeuren, Germany Nov 27 - Thuringenhalle, Erfurt, Germany Nov 28 - Musiccenter, Oyten, Germany Nov 29 - Werkhalle, Klietz, Germany Nov 30 - Mehrzweckhalle, Harsleben, Germany Dec 02 - Colossal, Aschaffenburg, Germany Dec 03 - Machtwerk, Munchen, Germany Dec 04 - Hirsch, Nurnberg, Germany Dec 05 - Strabe E, Dresden, Germany Dec 06 - Turnhalle, Karstadt, Germany 1998 Jun 26 - Frauenhain (near) Leipzig), Germany Jun 27 - Juterborg (near) Berlin, Germany Jul 18 - Bikers Festival Summiswald, Switzerland Jul 24 - Verone, Italy Jul 25 - Pula, Croatia Aug 09 - Oberndorf Germany Sep 04 - 'Hell Blues Festival' {w/ Status Quo}, Norway Sep - 06 Mestre, Italy Sep 10 - Brno, Czech Republic {w/ Slade} Sep 11 - Czech Republic Sep 12 - Czech Republic Sep 13 - Czech Republic European Tour {w/ Nazareth} Oct 22 - The Forum, London, UK {w/ DIO} Oct 27 - Nachtwerk, Munich, Germany Oct 28 - Kultura, Ohringen Oct 29 - Josefshaus, Weiden Oct 30 - Schlachthof, Dresden Oct 31 - A.Bauer Halle, Belzig Nov 01 - Arena, Berlin Nov 03 - Capitol, Hannover Nov 04 - Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg Nov 05 - Pier II - Bremen Nov 06 - Stadthalle, Nordenham Nov 07 - Vachwerk, Vacha Nov 08 - Rhein Rock Hallen - Koln Nov 11 - Hirsch, Nurnberg ( Heep Only ) Nov 12 - Easy Schorre, Halle Nov 13 - Festhalle, Plauen Nov 14 - Deggendorf/Stadthalle-Grosser Saal Nov 15 - Garage, Saarbruken Nov 17 - Longhorn, Stuttgart Nov 18 - Hugenottenhalle, Neu Isenburg Nov 19 - Jolly Joker - Braunschweig Nov 20 - Stadthalle, Cottbus Nov 21 - Mittenwalde (Heep only) Nov 28 - the Alcatraz Milan -Italy Dec 06 Uriah Heep / Nazareth - NDK Hall 1, Sofia, Bulgaria - Double Trouble Tour Dec 12 - National Palace of Culture Bulgaria 1999 Feb 10 - Riga House of Culture, Latvia Feb 11 - Helsinki, Tavastia, Finland Feb 12.2. Hotelli Jazz, Pori Feb 13.2. Tullikamari, Tampere Feb 14 - Oulu, Foxia, Finland Feb 15 - Onni Klubi, Kuopio Feb 17 - Uppsala, Harryds, Sweden Feb 18 - Stersund Saga, Ouml; Sweden Feb 20 - House of Culture, Sundsvall, Sweden Feb 20 - Fregatten, Stockholm, Sweden Feb 21 - Borl & auml; Bolanche, Sweden Feb 23 - Torndheim Norse Rock Cafe, Norway Feb 25 - Bryggeriet, Hamar, Norway Feb 26 - Loftet, North Norway Feb 27 - Forde Sprotshall Norway Mar 02 - Tivoli, Halsingborg, Denmark Mar 03 - Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark Mar 04 - Magasinet, Odense, Denmark Mar 05 - Skraen, Aalborg, Denmark Mar 06 - Hönö, Gothenborg Sweden Mar 09 - TBA Mar 10 - Waterfront, Norwich, UK Mar 11 - Wulfren, Wolverhampton, UK (TBC) Mar 13 - Forum, London, UK April 6 Kiev, Ukraine April 8 in Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine April 10 in Odessa, Ukraine (Maybe Uriah Heep / Nazareth) 21 May Ulm Arts n Craft Germany 22 May Ludwigshafen Tent Festival Germany May 25 De Kade Zaandam Supportact : The Breeze The Netherlands May 27 De Achterhoek Arena Dinxperlo The Netherlands May 28 Roeselare Tent Supportact: Golden Earring Belgium May 29 Hardenberg Podium Supportact: Heavy Seventies. The Netherlands 30 May Luxembourg Kulturfabrik Luxembourg 31 May Travel Day ( Hotel in Dresden E Germany ) 01 Jun Furstenwalde Open Air Germany 02 Jun Poznan Eskulap Poland 03 Jun Travel Day 04 Jun Berlin Wuhlheide Open Germany 05 Jun Berlin Wuhlheide Open Germany 06 Jun Berlin Wuhlheide Open Germany 5 Nov Rodon Club Athens Greece 6 Nov Salonica Mylos Greece 7 Nov Athens Stavros Tou Notou Club Greece 13 Nov Wien Rockhaus Austria 17 Nov Pratteln Z7 Chech. 18 Nov Merchweiler Kulturhalle Germany photos 19 Nov Tuttlingen Tuttlinger Halle 20 nov Haslach Stadthalle 22 nov Cuxhaven Kugerbake-Halle 23 nov Oldenburg Kulturetage 24 nov Düsseldorf Tor 3 25 nov Rastatt Badner Halle 26 nov Bonn Brückerforum 27 nov Arnstadt Lindeneck 29 nov Aschaffenburg Colos-Saal 30 nov Offenback Capitol 01 dec Mannheim Capitol 02 dec Nürnberg Hirsch 03 dec Machen Freizentrum 04 dec Annaberg Bucholz Silberlandhalle